Gemini
by Sakura no Miko
Summary: Just a short Ryosuke/Keisuke fic based around the events in Book 4. Slight romantic implications.


"Gemini"

An Initial D fanfic by Sakura no Miko

Warnings/disclaimer: Mmmm, if I owned anything at all, would I be writing stories for free? Keep your lawyers to yourselves, then.

Let's see, this is a relatively short fic about the Takahashi brothers. It's more or less based on the conversation they had before Ryosuke challenged Takumi. Oh, and…I'm just getting back into fanfiction. Please forgive any excessive use of clichés, OOC behavior, messed-up time/plotlines, ect. Thank you!

Glossary:

Aniki—older brother

Otooto—younger brother

Ne—Um…essentially, it invites the other person's opinion (like 'so?')

Baka—idiot

-chan—an honorific used with young children

* * *

* * *

_Long ago there lived two brothers, and none more devoted could you find. Though one was immortal, a child of a god given human form, he cherished his mortal brother more then anything. Though one was mortal, unable to become a worthy equal of his perfect brother, his was a love deeper then Erebus itself. So when, by accident, the mortal brother met death, his divine sibling declared he would share his immortality to save his beloved brother's life. Some say the brothers were together evermore, spending one day in the splendor of the gods' home, the next in the depths of the Underworld; others claim they were separated forever, one living in the heavens while the other suffered deep in the Earth. However…_

The wind whistled through the trees, rain falling in sheets over the entire city, even as two cars broke through the storm at dangerous speeds. How quickly the winds turned chilling; how quickly the light mist had become a torrent, nearly drowning those caught within it. As all involved sought shelter desperately, none were faster then those who were gathered at the end of the city, anticipating a great display of metal and speed.

The race was postponed and everyone dashed to cars and warm homes.

The two cars last to leave raced towards a single destination, so close to one another they seemed to be a single blur on the rain-soaked concrete.

Takahashi Ryosuke shook his head. The storm had come out of nowhere, disrupting their team practice. Well, at least the house was warm… Ryosuke's train of thought stopped. He pulled his cell phone out, dialing his brother quickly.

"Aniki?" Takahashi Keisuke answered, a hint of irritation in his voice.

"The garage," came his brother's short reply.

Keisuke groaned. They'd been cleaning the garage out for their parents. There was hardly room for dust to get in, let alone cars, the way they had everything half-packed and strewed around. "A little water won't hurt, I guess," Keisuke replied finally.

"'A little'?" his brother echoed before hanging up.

By now it was raining so hard it was hard to see the ground. Ryosuke slowed down. They were nearly home. Their parents were away for the weekend, and by the looks of things, today was over. The storm might even last until tomorrow. Of course, if it was really bad, the wet streets, branches, power lines…it definitely wouldn't be safe to race. An entire weekend, gone in the blink of an eye…

The Takahashi home came into view. Ryosuke parked first, grabbing his keys and racing to open the door for his brother. He managed to get inside relatively dry and began turning on the lights and heater. Nothing worked. The power lines must have gone down already. He tried to move in the darkness, looking for a flashlight and some candles.

Takahashi Ryosuke and dark houses don't mix well. Several bangs and bruises later, Ryosuke managed to make his way back to the front of the house, holding a pair of flashlights. It was…strangely quiet. "…Keisuke?" Ryosuke said loudly, wondering where his brother went. He looked around the room, noticing a trail of water leading towards the living room.

"Keisuke?" Still no sound, no reply. The water trail stayed the same. Even if Keisuke had left his jacket on, there shouldn't have been so much… "Keisuke!" he tried again.

"Aniki…?" Finally, his soft, familiar answered. Ryosuke let his breathing even out, smiling at how much he'd panicked, so quickly, just being separated from his brother. He'd always been like that, ever since they were children. For as long as he could remember, Keisuke had been near him, in spirit if not in body. "I'm…over here, Aniki," the soft voice continued, punctuated by a strange noise.

Ryosuke walked into the living room. Keisuke was standing, although he seemed unsteady. His clothes were dripping wet, and Ryosuke suddenly realized what he'd heard: his brother was shivering uncontrollably, his teeth chattering. He reached over and grabbed his brother. "Takahashi Keisuke. Why in the world are you standing here, getting sick?"

His brother smiled ruefully. "I gave my jacket to that girl, remember? The little one…" His teeth chattered again. "I…was cold, so I wanted to light the fireplace."

Ryosuke shook his head. "You and that fireplace," he murmured. "Get out of those clothes, will you? I'll light it up. The heater's down, anyway." Keisuke had always loved sitting in front of the fireplace, especially during storms. Even if he got sick, caught pneumonia…he had to be by that fire, smiling at the family like a content cat. Ryosuke smiled for a moment, then turned stern again. "Go get out of those clothes," he said coolly before adding affectionately, "my silly otooto."

Keisuke's face lit up, and he went off to his room. He loved it when Ryosuke called him "otooto." His older brother had asked why only once, long ago.

* * *

_Ne, Otooto, why do you hate your own name so much? Is "Takahashi Keisuke" so bad to you?' Ryosuke had asked, in his usual straightforward manner._

_'It's not that I dislike the name…' Keisuke replied, looking away. 'I just…I like being known as your brother. I figure, with you being the famous one, that's the only way I'll be remembered.' He laughed, sounding forced, then looked up at his brother. 'But I don't care what you call me.'_

_'Even "Baka Kei-chan"?' his brother replied, smiling slightly to show he was joking. 'I like "Keisuke" better. Besides…' He grabbed his brother in a soft hug. 'To me, you're never going to be "just Ryosuke's brother." You're my brother, my only brother,_ and no one can replace you.'

* * *

Keisuke smiled at the recollection. It had been so much easier when they were kids, sleeping in the same room, being together all the time, except for school. Then his aniki had begun racing, and he'd shown Keisuke how to race too, patiently and gently, so they could be together again. He shivered again. He hadn't thought about it, but he was freezing, probably getting sick, as his brother would say. He changed his clothes quickly, but his skin still felt like ice. His hair was damp, too. Even a blanket didn't help. Maybe if he sat down, saved his energy… Shivers wracked his body. Keisuke thought vacantly that he'd never felt so cold in his life as he curled up on his bed, trying instinctively to warm up. He managed to sigh softly in defeat. He _was_ getting sick.

Meanwhile, Ryosuke had managed to brave the outside to bring back the wood his family always kept outside for Keisuke's frequent urges. Years of practice had a warm fire lit up quickly. He looked at the glowing embers. So much energy, and growth, like his otooto. Was that why he loved gazing into the fire, too? Probably not. Keisuke was never very confident in himself. Ryosuke went to grab some blankets, laying them out on the floor. He lit a few candles for extra light.

Where was Keisuke…? It couldn't take him that long to change, and normally he'd be in the living room so quickly… Ryosuke could feel himself getting nervous again and soon found himself resolutely going to his brother's room. It was completely dark, and he noticed he hadn't brought a light. Neither had Keisuke, apparently. A low whimper alerted him to his brother's presence. "Keisuke?" Ryosuke whispered. "Otooto?"

"Aniki…you were right. I got sick," Keisuke murmured. "I'm cold. Is the fire lit yet?"

"Yeah, it's really big and bright, the way you like," Ryosuke said gently. Keisuke was tangled up in two or three blankets, looking very disheveled, like he'd always looked as a kid. Ryosuke lifted a hand to his brother's face. He was warm, but nothing serious. "Come on, the fire's not here, baka," he said fondly.

"Course it's not, baka," Keisuke replied. He got up shakily, leaning on his aniki for support. "You can be pretty silly, sometimes, Aniki. Wish I could show everyone how silly you can be." He looked fondly at his brother. "I don't get sick much, do I, Aniki?"

"No, you don't," Ryosuke replied, helping his brother walk. "It's always obvious when you do, though."

"Why's that?"

"You act like you're a little kid again."

Keisuke was quiet after that. They reached the living room, and the two boys sat down on the blankets. "We…haven't done this for a long time, Aniki, ne?" he said softly, staring at the burning embers. Ryosuke sat up, leaning against the table. He was always…so serious. Keisuke sprawled out on the floor, still cold.

"No, we haven't," Ryosuke replied quietly. "We…just got too busy with things, I suppose."

"Yeah."

It was quiet again, except for the rain outside, the wind whistling, the crackle of wood burning to warm them. Was it night yet? The storm made it hard to tell. Ryosuke looked into the fire, watching the wood burn, dissolve away into harmless ash. It was…a bit like them, he thought to himself. When they were kids, everything was new and exciting, bursting with life and energy. But…like his otooto had said, it hadn't been like that for a long time. Not even racing…

"Otooto?" Ryosuke said finally, wondering if his brother was asleep yet.

"…I'm awake, Aniki," his brother replied, yawning. He sat up; rather, he tried to sit up, and ended up lying on his brother's shoulder, blinking sleepily.

"I'm glad this storm hit today," Ryosuke said softly, still staring dimly into the fire. "Keisuke…there's something I've been wanting to tell you."

"What, Aniki?"

"…I haven't told anyone yet, but…" Ryosuke looked at his brother, suddenly reminded of a cat. He shook his head. "No…you're tired. It can wait." He wanted to say it…this secret he'd been keeping so long… Instead, Ryosuke wrapped an arm around his brother's waist. "We…used to sit like this, didn't we, Otooto?"

"Yeah…just like this…"

When had everything become past tense for them? Ryosuke prided himself on how close they'd always been, never realizing as all of it slid away, rapidly becoming memories. They never sat together like this anymore, just watching things happen, peaceful and quiet. He curled closer to his brother, eyes still on the now-dying fire. "Otooto…" Asleep, he realized. Still, he whispered, "It's all changed so much, Otooto. I've missed this so much." He thought again of the secret, the truth he would have to tell Keisuke. He'd never been more certain of anything in his life, and yet the thought of making his decision known made his heart ache. But, he still knew it was right…

* * *

_'Aniki? Why're you crying? Aniki? Aniki, don't cry, please.' Keisuke knelt down next to his brother, trying to get his attention. 'Aniki!' he cried out finally, scared of his aniki's silence._

_Finally Ryosuke looked up. 'Otooto,' he said softly. Keisuke had his back to the sun, the light reflecting off his hair like a halo. Ryosuke felt a sudden joy, just seeing his baby brother's face. Keisuke was so pure, so trusting, and he treated his brother like a divine being. Ryosuke thought in that moment that he wasn't, could never be worth this beautiful creature's attention._

_'Why're you crying? I don't like you crying, Aniki,' his brother said, sniffling. He was suddenly all of his six years old._

_Ryosuke was quiet, then, suddenly, he grabbed his brother, fresh tears starting. 'I was watching the cars. I forgot I had a test. I forgot…' Keisuke held his brother, not understanding, but still knowing his brother was sad. Finally, Ryosuke looked up. 'Otooto…I shouldn't…I…'_

_Keisuke looked at him for a moment. Then, gently, he put his hands on his brother's wet cheeks, leaned close, and kissed him on the mouth. Ryosuke was too surprised to stop him; too surprised, in that moment, to even remember why he was crying. _

_Keisuke smiled. 'I saw it on TV,' he announced happily. 'The lady was sad, and the man did that, and she got happy again. I don't want you to be sad either. You're my aniki, my big, strong aniki. So don't cry anymore.'_

_A strange feeling came over Takahashi Ryosuke. He felt stronger, suddenly, more courageous. Keisuke…Keisuke was always like this. It didn't matter what his aniki said or did, as long as he was…well, just existing. Keisuke's love, his unrelenting affection, made Ryosuke feel like he could do anything, because his otooto would always be there to support him. Ryosuke stared at his brother for a moment, then he began to laugh. 'Baka Otooto,' he said affectionately. 'You're supposed to kiss girls, not boys.' Keisuke's smile vanished, a worried expression taking its place. Quickly, Ryosuke added, 'But I feel better now, Otooto, I really do. I won't cry, alright?'_

_'Really?'_

_'Really.'_

_Keisuke smiled, and grabbed his brother's hand. 'The racers are out again. Let's go watch, Aniki!'_

* * *

Ryosuke awoke the next morning feeling even worse then before. As if to torment him further, he'd been dreaming about their childhood, about how much he'd done for Keisuke, and how much more Keisuke helped him. On top of that, he and Keisuke had somehow managed to get tangled together, exactly the way they always had as kids. He'd almost forgotten they used to sleep together. Even sharing a room hadn't been enough. They always ended up sneaking in and out of each other's beds, talking, sleeping, or just lying down, enjoying the peace of night. Still, just doing it again once reminded him why: it was so…indescribably wonderful. Whenever they were together, there was a feeling of safety, happiness, and just…just a feeling of everything being so right.

His thoughts drifted back to the dream. Another bit of their past he'd forgotten; for him, it was a memory tinged with sadness. He'd been, what…? Eight years old? Maybe nine. He'd been watching the racers one day, fascinated by them, their cars, the speed and glory. So fascinated, he remembered, that he'd forgotten he had a test to study for. He'd ended up failing the test, and it had to be signed. It seemed so silly now, but back then, Ryosuke had been terrified. He'd never failed before. He ended up sobbing beneath the trees in the yard, so caught up in his misery he barely noticed his brother wander up.

Now, the memory made him smile; yet he was still sad. It got to everyone, sooner or later, he supposed. The wish to return to being innocent and carefree. Or, in his case…to go back to the time when his brother was innocent. Maybe he wouldn't have told Keisuke that… Maybe if he'd been old enough to appreciate the gesture… The kiss, simple and chaste as it was, really had helped him feel better. It didn't especially bother him anymore, strange as he'd thought it back then. Maybe he wouldn't have told Keisuke a lot of things, and some things he'd have said much sooner, others so much more often. Ryosuke sighed to himself, full of regrets. Maybe…maybe they could have even kept doing it. Maybe they'd have stayed closer, linked by something tangible like that.

A soft groan came from the body next to his. "Good morning, Otooto," Ryosuke said. He knew it annoyed his brother to no end that he was always awake and ready to go ages before Keisuke even woke up.

Keisuke made a low, unidentifiable sound, before realizing where he was. Rapidly, he untangled himself, and whispered sheepishly, "Sorry, Aniki. I still don't sleep very well." He suddenly found himself the victim of a massive bear hug. "Aniki…?"

"I love you, Otooto," his brother murmured.

"I know you do. What's this, all of a sudden?"

Ryosuke slowly let of his brother, blushing somewhat. Keisuke was probably the only person he let his guard down around, the only one he was emotional with. Gritting his teeth, he look into his brother's eyes. "I've made a decision, Otooto." His brother's uncomprehending expression told everything. Quickly, Ryosuke added, "About the team, and the race against the Akina Eight-Six. If I lose…" Ryosuke gathered himself, made sure he was perfectly calm, as confident outside as he was inside. "I'm leaving."

"What?" Keisuke ceased to think, ceased everything he was doing. "What do you mean, 'leaving'?"

"If I lose, I'm leaving this. Not just the team… No, I'm going to stop racing entirely. I'll support the team however I can, but not like this, not anymore." There it was. A true calm took hold of Ryosuke. He knew this was the right choice. Seeing is brother's shocked face, he added affectionately, "But I don't plan to lose, Otooto. Don't worry."

"Why?" Keisuke let out a breath he'd been holding. _No…of course Aniki won't lose,_ he told himself, trying to calm his racing heart. "If you're nervous, Aniki…"

Ryosuke was quiet for a moment. "I refused their offer, you know. Racing with the pros isn't for me. They lose the soul of racing, the honesty, because of their greed and corruption. I…I couldn't do that, Otooto. I'm not going to race forever." _But you will,_ he thought affectionately. _Otooto, you belong there, not me. You belong in the spotlight, the adoration of fans. Not me. I have my life to live, no matter what I think now._

"But we need you!" Keisuke's voice rose passionately. "You're the only leader we have. Aniki, we need your leadership. No one else can do it." He shook his head, trying to go on, but his voice failed him. Ryosuke was silent, allowing him to catch his breath. Breathing hard, he said softly, "Aniki, you started this. It was your dream, the dream you gave to me. How can we fulfill our dream without you there?"

"You'll be there."

"No…don't say that…"

"Otooto," Ryosuke murmured, pulling his brother close. "There are only two people that could beat me. I only trust one of them." He pulled back, looking his brother in the face. _Now or never_, his heart told him. _Tell him. You know it's right._ "His name is Takahashi Keisuke." Keisuke made a soft sound, but said nothing. "Someday, you'll understand. Watch me, Otooto. Learn everything you can. You'll be a perfect leader."

"Me?" Keisuke whispered. "No, Aniki, I…I can't. I…you…"

"You'll have to, Keisuke. I've taught you everything I can. All you need now is practice, and soon, everyone will forget about me." Ryosuke took a deep breath, turning to face his brother again. "I know you don't see it, but I do. You're much better then I'll ever be. You're the only person I can trust to watch over the others. Under you, I'm sure they'll grow even better." Inside, he was hoping Keisuke would believe him. He knew, deep down, that whatever Keisuke decided, he'd agree. Keisuke was always the stronger one, although no one knew it but Ryosuke.

"You…really think so?" Keisuke said, his voice wavering. Then he shook his head. "I need you there, Aniki. I need your strength, your experience. I…I don't have the ability like you. I can't understand other people, can't plan strategies or lead others. I know I can't."

"You also knew this wouldn't last forever, Otooto."

"I…I can't take your place, Aniki."

Ryosuke smiled. "You won't have to. Even now, people are starting to forget the "White Comet." But the Takahashi brothers are on everyone's lips. It won't take long for me to fade away, leaving only your name to be remembered." _That's my dream, my brother. Not my glory…but yours. _Silently, Ryosuke formed the words against his brother's shoulders. "The greatest racer in all of Japan, Takahashi Keisuke." How sweet the words sounded on his lips. _My brother…free to live his life as he wants… Nothing could make me happier. _A smile lit up Ryosuke's face, even as a lone tear slid down. _You'll be everything I couldn't, Keisuke…_ His thoughts were tinged with bitterness now, anger. Duty suddenly seemed so foolish.

"No…" Keisuke pulled away. "No! I won't let them forget, Aniki! I'll never let them forget us." He was teary-eyed, his eyes glittering. "Don't cry, Aniki." His hand touched the tear, wiped it away. "I'll race for both of us." Time slowed, stopped, as he leaned up, gently allowing their lips to touch, painfully brief, but sweet.

They looked at each other, silently, for what seemed like an eternity.

Time began again, the two boys in the same positions as they had started. _What was that…?_ Ryosuke thought to himself, unable to put his question into words. _Was I…?_ He looked into his brother's eyes, seeing only love and devotion. The sense of bitterness that had awakened in him disappeared. "But I told you," he said softly, "I'm not going to lose, Otooto. So don't worry." He was going to keep racing, as long as Keisuke needed him. His life, his dutiful life, could wait. As long as Keisuke was happy, why did he need to worry?

"I'm not worried, Aniki. I know you'll win." The same voice, the confidence. Keisuke really knew, with all his heart, that his brother would win. Just the way he knew his brother would always be with him, in spirit if not in body. _I'll keep our dream alive,_ he thought. Still, in the back of his mind, he added, _but only as long it's _our_ dream._ Chuckling, he thought to himself,_ 'the Takahashi brothers, the best doctors in Japan' definitely has possibilities._

__

_No matter how their story began, it is clear how it ended. Look into the sky some night. Perhaps you will see them. The devoted brothers were united, finally, as two stars in the sky, known as the Gemini, the Twins, and have never been separated again. These brothers were given something no god, nor man, nor even the most devoted of lovers was given: an eternity together, always together._

_I wonder why…?_


End file.
